In many situations it is desirable to provide a radar attenuating surface on or surrounding a structure or vehicle in order to minimixe the ability of an enemy to detect or track the vehicle. In order to provide effective radar attenuation by interference techiniques at very low radar frequencies it is usually necessary to employ a relatively thick structure at the surface. This thick structure may make the transport of the vehicle difficult because of its bulkiness.
A vehicle in which the transport problem is particularly acute comprises a space vechicle such as a satellite or the like. In such a vehicle it may be desirable to reduce the radar echo to reduce the possibility of detection and to make precise tracking of the vehicle more difficult. Since radar echos from a vehicle may provide significant information concerning the mass and geometry of the vehicle it may also be desirable to change the radar echo characteristics to conceal the nature and purpose of a space vehicle.